


Throne

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Conflicted Emotions, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: 'Hey, did you know that some pillowcases are also called 'shams'? They're the fancy kind, with all the ruffles! Totally adorbs!'...There was no one left around to share her delightful facts with now.----The fighter reflects.





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as an exchange gift, however the recip was a no-show.

It had all been a lie, a big fat fib, a sham...

_Hey, did you know that some pillowcases are also called 'shams'? They're the fancy kind, with all the ruffles! Totally adorbs!_

...There was no one left around to share her delightful facts with now.

There were times in which Kotoko had considered returning to the tower. Had the Mage Queen truly fallen? There had been whispers among the remaining townsfolk.

Kotoko had been there. She had seen the tower fall, watched as the mage was crushed.

She had refused to help.

It was difficult to believe that someone who had helped to give her a purpose in life was probably dead herself. After the old queen had perished, the new queen had occupied Kotoko's thoughts instead.

Monaca Towa had been adorable, but Kotoko hadn't loved her. The mage had cast a spell on her, that was all. It wasn't love. Love was for the disgusting demons who used it as an excuse to fuck each other .

Each day that passed brought Kotoko closer to her demonic transformation, and she was well aware of this.  Maybe not everyone of them had truly deserved to die-- the demons-- yet the thought of becoming one still sent a cold wave of fear through her stomach.

If Monaca had lived, she would have become one too someday. It was hard to imagine, a demon with such pretty hair, shiny and soft. Kotoko missed brushing it after helping her to wash it. If Kotoko had known that Monaca hadn't truly needed such care, would she still have given it? Possibly. Probably.

One after another, Kotoko fought against the beasts her queen had conjured, those horrible bears. She was a Fighter, after all, and they were not gentle. The bears didn't scream or plead like the demons had. Things were much quieter now, without lies stuffed into her ears like a doll too filled with fluff.

And so one day, the young fighter embarked on a quest. She trekked throughout the desolate city, finally arriving at the crumbled ruins of the tower.

Scrabbling over rubble, the girl climbed and struggled, before crawling into the remains of a room, where the morning light shone off a golden throne.

The queen's hair was longer now-- _Adorable- no, pretty--_ and her legs did not move as she beckoned Kotoko toward her.

The fighter fell to her knees, whether from exhaustion, fear, or relief, she did not know.

“If you choose to stay...” Monaca cooed, stroking Kotoko's face, cold hands against warm cheeks. A smirk, a giggle. “I won't go gentle...”

 

 

 


End file.
